Tina Turner
|Instrument = Śpiew |Wytwórnia płytowa = *Capitol Records *EMI *Parlophone *Virgin Records |Zawód = *Aktorka *Choreografka *Piosenkarka *Tancerka |Płeć = Kobieta |Wzrost = 163 cm |Kolor włosów = Blond |Kolor oczu = Brązowy |Kolor skóry = Ciemny |Rodzice = *Zelma Priscilla Currie *Floyd Richard Bullock |Rodzeństwo = Aillene Bullock |Dzieci = *Ronnie Turner *Raymond Craig Turner |Współmałżonek(a) = *Ike Turner *Erwin Bach |Uczestnik wcielający się = *Katarzyna Skrzynecka , i *Stefano Terrazzino *Olga Szomańska i *Sławomir Zapała *Mateusz Ziółko *Łukasz Zagrobelny |Wykonywany utwór = *„Private Dancer” *„We Are the World” i *„Proud Mary” *„GoldenEye” *„The Best” *„Tonight” *„What's Love Got To Do With It” *„We Don't Need Another Hero (Thunderdome)” |Edycja = *Pierwsza *Pierwsza *Trzecia *Szósta *Siódma *Ósma *Dziesiąta *Dziesiąta *Dwunasta }} Tina Turner (właśc. Anna Mae Bullock, ur. 26 listopada 1939 w Nutbush, Tennessee) — urodzona w USA, posiadająca aktualnie obywatelstwo Szwajcarii wokalistka soulowa i rockowa, obdarzona charakterystycznym zachrypniętym, mocnym głosem, sceniczną charyzmą i energią. Uważana jest za "Królową Rock and Rolla”. Szacuje się, że Turner sprzedała dotąd ponad 200 milionów płyt na całym świecie. Należy do grupy artystów, którzy zdefiniowali główny nurt rocka lat 80. XX w. Biografia Urodzona w Tennessee jako córka Afroamerykanina i Indianki, rozpoczęła typową dla afroamerykańskich muzyków karierę od śpiewania w chórach kościelnych muzyki gospel, która wprowadziła ją w świat rhythm and bluesa i soulu. Karierę profesjonalną rozpoczęła w chórkach towarzyszących popularnym pod koniec lat 50. grupom muzyki pop. 'Współpraca z Ikiem Turnerem' Punktem zwrotnym w jej karierze był moment, gdy została dostrzeżona przez słynnego muzyka, lidera grupy Kings of Rhythm, Ike'a Turnera. Ich związek sceniczny zaowocował jednym z najbardziej znanych duetów rhythmandbluesowych "Ike & Tina Turner" oraz małżeństwem obojga artystów. Zespół był autorem takich wielkich przebojów jak I Idolize You, It's Gonna Work Out Fine, Poor Fool i Tra La La La La. W grupie Ike and Tina Turner występowali: *Edward Burks – puzon *Warren Dawson – gitara basowa *Mackinley Johnson – trąbka *Soko Richardson – perkusja *Tina Turner – śpiew *Ike Turner – śpiew, gitara, instrumenty klawiszowe *Claude "Fiddler" Williams – skrzypce :Krótko występował z nimi także Jimi Hendrix. 'Kariera solowa' Czarna legenda otaczająca Ike'a Turnera, jego ekstrawagancki tryb życia, uzależnienie od alkoholu i narkotyków, agresywne i brutalne zachowania (maltretował fizycznie żonę), doprowadziły do nagłośnionego przez media rozwodu w 1978. Rozwód i związane z nim problemy nie tylko zniszczył grupę, lecz także zachwiał znakomicie rozwijającą się karierą wokalistki. Przez następne osiem lat pozostała w cieniu nagrywając niezauważane płyty i śpiewając w klubach oraz kasynach typowy soulowy repertuar. Jej powrót na listy przebojów nastąpił w 1984. Tina Turner porzuciła nie tylko swój muzyczny styl, lecz także skromny wizerunek sceniczny na rzecz wizerunku megagwiazdy i symbolu seksu. Lata pomiędzy 1984 a 1992 były dla niej pasmem wielkich sukcesów. W szczególności koncerty przyciągały miłośników jej muzyki. W tym okresie nagrała szereg wielkich przebojów, z których do najbardziej znanych należały: What's love got to do with it, Private Dancer (kompozycja Marka Knopflera), We Don't Need Another Hero (z filmu Mad Max pod Kopułą Gromu, w którym zagrała główną rolę obok Mela Gibsona), The Best, Typical Male, Steamy Windows, I Can't Stand the Rain i It Takes Two (duet z Rodem Stewartem). 'Zapowiedzi końca kariery' W 1991 zespół "Ike & Tina Turner" został wprowadzony do Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. W tym samym roku Tina Turner została wprowadzona do St. Louis Walk of Fame. Tina zamierzała na tym zakończyć karierę. W 1993 powstał film pt. Tina. Rola Tiny przypadła Angeli Bassett, rola Ike’a natomiast Laurence'owi Fishburne. Została wydana ścieżka dźwiękowa do filmu, który zawierał kilka nowych piosenek. Niecały rok później Tina wyruszyła w trasę. Po zakończeniu trasy poproszono ją o wykonanie piosenki GoldenEye do filmu o Jamesie Bondzie o tym samym tytule. W 1996 Tina wydała album pt. Wildest Dreams i znów wyruszyła w trasę. Później zajęła się nagrywaniem płyty, która została wydana w grudniu 1999. Tina Turner ponownie zapowiedziała, że to jej ostatnia trasa i że nie będzie już koncertować. Ostatni oficjalny wielki koncert Tiny Turner jako podsumowanie ostatniej trasy koncertowej i wspaniałej kariery odbył się 15 sierpnia 2000 roku w Polsce na hipodromie w Sopocie, dla ponad 100 tys. fanów. (niektóre źródła podają 120 tys.) Był nagrywany, i emitowany na żywo przez Telewizję Polską. Miało to być zakończenie kariery piosenkarki, jednak później, około 2003 roku Phil Collins zaprosił ją do studia Disneya i razem nagrali piosenkę "Great Spirits" do filmu Mój brat niedźwiedź. W 2004 wydała album-składankę All the Best z 3 premierowymi nagraniami: Open Arms, Complicated Disaster, Something Special. Rok później do tego wydawnictwa dołączyło DVD All the Best - the Live Collection. W 2008, podczas 50. gali rozdania nagród Grammy, Tina Turner zaśpiewała "What's love got to do with it" oraz "Better be good to me", a także wspólnie z Beyoncé "Proud Mary". W tym samym roku w Las Vegas nakręcony został specjalny odcinek programu "The Oprah Winfrey Show": "The Oprah Winfrey Show: Oprah, Cher and Tina in Vegas", podczas którego Tina ogłosiła, iż w październiku rusza w kolejne światowe tournée. W związku z nową trasą 30 września 2008 ukazała się nowa płyta "Tina!", zawierająca najbardziej znane utwory piosenkarki (w tym kilka wersji koncertowych) oraz dwa nowe utwory: "I'm Ready" oraz "It Would Be A Crime". 'Odznaczenia' *Chevalier Orderu Sztuki i Literatury – Francja. Dyskografia 'Ike & Tina Turner' *The Soul of Ike and Tina Turner (1960) *Festival of Live Performances (1962) *Dance With Ike & Tina Turner & Their Kings (1962) *Please Please Please (1963) *It's Gonna Work Out Fine (1963) *Don't Play Me Cheap (1963) *Dynamite (1963) *The Ike & Tina Turner Revue Live (1964) *Live! The Ike & Tina Turner (1965) *Ooh Poo Pah Doo (1965) *Ike & Tina Show 2 (1965) *River Deep – Mountain High (1966) *Ike & Tina Turner and the Raelettes (1966) *Outta Season Blue Thumb (1969) *Ike & Tina Turner in Person (live) (1969) *Get It Together (1969) *Fantastic (1969) *Her Man His Woman (1969) *The Hunter (1969) *On Stage (1970) *Workin' Together (1971) *Nuff Said (1971) *Something's Got a Hold on Me (1971) *What You Hear Is What You Get (live) (1971) *Feel Good (1972) *Let Me Touch Your Mind (1973) *Nutbush City Limits (United Artists) (1973) *The World of Ike and Tina Live (1973) *The Great Album (1974) *Strange Fruit (1974) *Sweet Rhode Island Red (1974) *The Gospel According to Ike and Tina (1974) *Sixteen Great Performances (1975) *Delilahs Power (1977) *Airwaves (1979) 'Tina Turner' *The Country of Tina Turner (1973) *Acid Queen (1975) *Rough Unite (1978) *Love Explosion (1979) *Private Dancer (1984) *Tina Live In Private Dancer Tour (1985) *Mad Max III - Beyond Thunderdome (1985) *Break Every Rule (1986) *Tina Live in Rio (1988) *Tina Live in Europe (1988) *Foreign Affair (1989) *Look Me in the Heart (1990) *Do You Want Some Action (1990) *What's Love Got to Do with It (1993) *Tina Live In What`s Love... tour (1994) *Wildest Dreams (1996) *Tina Live In Amsterdam (1996) *Good Hearted Woman (1998) *Twenty Four Seven (1999) *Tina Turner Celebrate (1999) *Tina On One Last Time Concert (2000) *All the Best (2004) *All the Best - The Live Collection (2005) *Tina! (wrzesień 2008) *Tina! The Platinum Collection (styczeń 2009) *Beyond (czerwiec 2009) *Tina Live - (wrzesień 2009) Trasy koncertowe *Wild Lady of Rock Tour (1978) *Nice 'n' Rough Tour (1982) *Private Dancer Tour (1985) *Break Every Rule Tour (1987/1988) *Foreign Affair Tour (1990) *What's Love? Tour (1993) *Wildest Dreams Tour (1996/1997) *Twenty Four Seven Tour (2000) *Tina: Live in Concert Tour (2008/2009) Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja pierwsza' center 'Edycja pierwsza (gościnnie)' center 'Edycja trzecia' center 'Edycja szósta' center 'Edycja siódma' center 'Edycja ósma' center 'Edycja dziesiąta (gościnnie)' center 'Edycja dziesiąta' center 'Edycja dwunasta' center Zobacz też *Katarzyna Skrzynecka *Stefano Terrazzino *Olga Szomańska *Sławomir Zapała *Mateusz Ziółko *Łukasz Zagrobelny Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści szóstej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści ósmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dwunastej edycji